


Below

by sheafrotherdon



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-23
Updated: 2007-07-23
Packaged: 2017-10-11 23:32:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheafrotherdon/pseuds/sheafrotherdon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John discovered it by accident, the little patch of skin directly below Rodney's ear – discovered it with his lips as they stood in a transport, hurtling toward the gateroom, complaints circling around him at a hundred miles an hour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Below

John discovered it by accident, the little patch of skin directly below Rodney's ear – discovered it with his lips as they stood in a transport, hurtling toward the gateroom, complaints circling around him at a hundred miles an hour. Powerfully amused, John leaned in and kissed Rodney, there, on his neck; pressed a lingering, fond, affectionate smile to irritated skin. His own blood hummed with satisfaction when Rodney sucked in a breath.

"Y'like that?" John asked, voice pitched low.

Rodney batted him away. "Not _now_ ," he hissed just before the doors opened (but John noticed he kept touching his neck for the rest of the day).

The experiment bore repeating. John leaned against him on their favorite balcony, brushed that patch of skin with his nose, then his lips; grazed it with his teeth before he pulled away with a smile. Rodney swallowed, his train of thought utterly derailed, and said, "with the – huh?" which made John lick his lips deliberately, tilt his head and try again. With time he grew more reckless – held Rodney back as the others left the jumper, _breathed_ over that spot before turning on his heel, and Rodney's frustrated whine never failed to make him bust out a grin, one he couldn't wipe off his face, even when he tried.

But best – best were the nights when they could take off their clothes, ease themselves down onto a too-narrow bed, wind their bodies around one another, a languid spill of willing limbs. Best was when John could slide his fingers into Rodney's hair, feint a kiss, lean at the last moment to bite just below his ear. The shock of arousal that shot through Rodney's body made his hips buck, his thighs fall further apart, made him whimper and cling, fingers restless against John's upper arms. John bit again, pressed open mouthed kisses to the self-same spot, worked his tongue over sensitive skin while Rodney squirmed and panted, gasped feeble pleas – and best, best of all, was that John wouldn't listen; would lick and nip, breathe bursts of bed-warmed air, suck gently, graze the skin with his stubble, and once . . . once he felt Rodney tense beneath him, hitch out his name and come from just that.

"Bastard," Rodney mumbled, trembling beneath John's body-weight.

John smiled, smug. "Mmmm," he agreed, kissing Rodney full on the mouth at last, treating himself to the curl of Rodney's tongue.

Rodney petted his back as their kisses grew longer, as his body drifted down, as his skin began to cool. Then he shoved with one hand – "Over. Yes, _move_." – settled John on his belly, shifted to straddle him and drew a hand down John's spine.

John ground down into the sheets, seeking friction with each soft thrust. "What're you – "

"Shut up, now," Rodney admonished, leaned down and grazed his teeth across the small of John's back.

"Jesus!" John jerked, grew harder, lost his breath then moaned when teeth were replaced by the warm swipe of a tongue.

"I'm not the only one," Rodney whispered happily, and bent once again to kiss John's spine.


End file.
